Patent documents 1 to 3 (EP 1656498B1, JP 06-108948A, JP 4054621B2 (corresponding to US 2003/0052198A1)) describe regarding fuel injection devices that have a pressure chamber and a pressure control mechanism. The pressure chamber applies fuel pressure to a valve member that allows or interrupts fuel injection from injection holes. The pressure control mechanism controls the inside pressure of the pressure chamber to move the valve member. In the fuel injection devices, it is proposed to use a pressure-response type control member as the pressure control mechanism, which moves in response to the change of pressure caused by the opening and closing of a solenoid valve. In this type of the fuel injection device, for achieving expected performance, each component of the fuel injection device needs to be positioned accurately at each proper location.